


Побег

by winni_w



Category: Alice (2009), The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер сериала "Алиса" с фильмом "Большой Побег"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Побег

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.

Со стены презрительно усмехалась полная женщина, туго затянутая в форму гитлеровского офицера. Поясной портрет обрамлялся венком свежих красных роз. Нежные цветы резко контрастировали с черно-белыми висящими щеками и пронзительным взглядом маленьких глазок.   
Алиса задумчиво рассматривала фотографию. Вокруг нее шумело казино: громкая музыка, цоканье каблучков официанток. "Ваши ставки, господа!" А господа Устрицы в серых тюремных робах молчали, завороженные картами и призрачным богатством, которое манило сквозь крапинки мастей - стоит только заявить правильную комбинацию, как деньги посыпятся к тебе в руки. Или рулетка: поставь на верное число, и шарик сам подарит тебе свободу. А проигрыш тут ничем не грозит, даже срок не увеличит - он и так пожизненный. Гитлеровцы не выпускают просто так. Надо выиграть, а для этого надо только еще чуть-чуть, еще немного простоять за игрой...   
Алиса, одернув робу, вернулась к покерному столу. Ее совсем не привлекала игра, но надо было притворяться, что она в деле. Она искала отца. Может быть, он тоже здесь, захваченный страшным трансом? Но прошло много месяцев, а она так и не увидела никого похожего на ее отца, хотя казино постоянно пополнялось новыми заключенными.  
Говорили, что иногда Устрицы выигрывают, и тогда им дают вожделенную свободу или деньги. Вот только Алиса никогда не видела такого чуда. Каждый день ее вместе с другими лагерными забирали из бараков и отвозили сюда, где кормили одними надеждами и заставляли играть. Просто играть, ничего больше. А обувь им не давали, и приходилось стоять на холодном полу в черно-белую клетку, и вечером Алиса ощущала, что ее ноги ломило, она слабела и не чувствовала ничего, кроме всепоглощающей серой апатии. Так же вели себя и ее сокамерники.   
В казино пахло немытым телом заключенных и резкими духами танцовщиц. Лагерным только вечером давали в бараках по краюшке хлеба с водой. А в самом казино еды не было. Здесь не оставалось места здоровому удовольствию. Только игра, голод, отчаяние и исступленная надежда.  
"Надо бежать", - кто-то сказал в голове у Алисы. Та испуганно оглянулась на охранников за спиной. Статные блондины в мышиной форме и ухом не повели. Что им какая-то тощая Устрица, на которую дунешь - а она уже в обмороке.  
\- Прекрати пялиться на солдат, смотри на стол, - вкрадчивый голос словно переместился из головы за ее ухо.   
Алиса выполнила требуемое, тупо глядя на ярко-красный покерный стол, где разлетались белые карты от ловких рук крупье. Раздавали по две, ей тоже прилетело. Алиса медленно подняла истрепанные карты и зажала в кулачке. Два туза.  
\- Вот и правильно. Кстати, меня зовут Чешир. А твое имя я знаю, - прошептал голос. - И чтобы убрать все вопросы: да, я кот, я невидимый, я на стороне Сопротивления, и я хочу вывести тебя отсюда. Кашляни, если все поняла.  
Алиса кашлянула. Карты промокли во вспотевшей ладони. Вопросов появилось только больше, но она не рисковала говорить.  
\- Значит, так, - шептал невидимый кот, или нечто, выдававшее себя за невидимого кота. - Когда тебя вечером повезут из казино, я кинусь на охранников, отвлеку их, и тут ты побежишь в лес. План прост и ясен. До вечера меня здесь нет, не пытайся меня искать. Кашляни, если поняла.  
Алиса ничего не поняла - как это Чешир отвлечет охранников, если он невидимый? - но кашлянула. Крупье покосился на нее, Алиса отодвинулась подальше во избежание. А тем временем ее два туза проиграли в раздаче, но она не обратила внимания. Внезапно вспыхнувшая надежда на спасение и радость от обретения неожиданной поддержки утекали нежной дымкой в черные квадраты шахматного пола. Алиса теперь почти ничего не чувствовала, но холодный разум остался при ней, избежав ловушки азартных игр. Поэтому она хорошо запомнила, что сказал ей неведомый, но дружественный Чешир, и теперь бесстрастно рассуждала, каким образом ей лучше бежать в лес. Сигнализация молчала, не различая надежду на выигрыш от надежды на побег. Ведь основой была жажда свободы.  
Сегодняшний день тянулся, как никогда долго. Алиса успела поиграть и в рулетку, и бридж, и в "двадцать одно", везде она, конечно, проигрывала. Но вот и пришло время - огромные часы с ажурными стрелками гулко пробили семь раз.   
\- Стройся! Стройся! - грубо зарявкали гитлеровцы.   
Устрицы безропотно отходили от столов и вставали попарно. Затем их группами вели во двор к огромным грузовикам, моторы у них уже урчали, а большие кузовы подрагивали, отчего серый брезент на них чуть колыхался. Широкая дорога вилась клубами пыли вокруг босых ступней лагерных и блестящих сапог солдат. Вдоль дороги шла столь же широкая обочина, и дальше стояли редкие кустики. За ними начинался дохленький лес, весь просвечивавший едва ли не насквозь. Самое трудное было пересечь обочину, которая простреливалась идеально.   
И только Алиса уцепилась за борт, как охранник рядом с ней вдруг заорал и схватился за лицо - по его щекам расползались кровью глубокие царапины. "Чешир!" - мелькнуло в голове у Алисы.  
Что было сил, она оттолкнулась от машины и стреканула в лес через пыльную дорогу, через травянистую обочину, не чувствуя под собой ног, каждую секунду ожидая пули в спину. Позади кричали и бестолково палили из винтовок, слышался топот многих босых ступней - не одна Алиса смекнула, что можно воспользоваться неожиданным чудом и сбежать.  
Оставалась еще пара шагов, Алиса уже протянула руку к чахлой березке - и тут ее сильно толкнуло в спину. Она не удержала равновесия и покатилась в канаву, закрывая глаза, падая с головой в непроглядную тьму.


End file.
